Infernity
"Infernity" (インフェルニティ Inferuniti), a portmanteau of the words "Infernal" and "Infinity", are all DARK monster cards whose effects activate when a player has no cards in hand. This archetype's artwork owes much to stereotypical depictions of the "wild west," with cards such as "Infernity Archfiend", "Infernity Necromancer", and "Infernity Mirage" alluding to the Native Americans, while cards like "Infernity Avenger", "Infernity Randomizer", and "Infernity Launcher" (whose original Japanese name was "Infernity Gun") relate to cowboys. More recent "Infernity" monsters like "Infernity Knight," "Infernity General," and "Infernity Archer" bear strong medieval overtones. This archetype was used by Kalin Kessler in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In episodes 33 - 35 in the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the archetype was referred to as "Infernalty". The first "Infernity" cards were released as promotional cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: "Infernity Archfiend", "Infernity Dwarf", and "Infernity Guardian". "Infernity Destroyer" was released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator - World Championship 2009 Game Guide in Japan. The first "Infernity" card released in a booster pack was "Infernity Beast" in Ancient Prophecy. Two additional "Infernity" cards soon followed with the release of Stardust Overdrive: "Infernity Necromancer" and the first "Infernity" Trap Card "Infernity Force". With the release of The Shining Darkness, fifteen more cards were added to the "Infernity" archetype. The Shining Darkness also included the "Infernity" Synchro Monster "Infernity Doom Dragon," Photon Shockwave introduced "Infernity Knight" and last, Cosmo Blazer introduced Infernity Archer. The "Infernity" Deck received some major boosts with the advent of Xyz monsters. The first is "Leviair the Sea Dragon", which can be made with two "Infernity Necromancer"s, two "Tour Guide From the Underworld"s, or a combination of the two. "Hundred Eyes Dragon" or "Infernity Break" can banish "Infernity Mirage" with its effect, and "Leviair the Sea Dragon" can then revive the "Infernity Mirage" for a Synchro Summon and an "Infernity Archfiend" search, as the restriction on its Special Summon only applies to the Graveyard. Another handy Xyz monster is "Lavalval Chain". Its effect can place "Infernity Archfiend" on top of your deck, which can lead to its Special Summon on the following turn if your hand is empty. While it is on the weaker side in terms of ATK and DEF, if "Lavalval Chain" manages to survive into a second turn, it can use its other effect to set up your Graveyard with whatever "Infernity Archfiend" searched out. Lastly, "Void Ogre Dragon" and "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" are welcome additions to the "Infernity" arsenal of Level 8 Synchro monsters, having great synergy with the deck and able to fend off threats such as "Dark Hole" and most common defensive traps. Play Style The deck relies on an empty hand. Using discarding effects like "Dark Grepher" and "Summoner Monk" is the fastest way to empty your hand while setting up your Graveyard for cards like "Infernity Launcher", "Infernity Necromancer" and "Infernity Avenger". With the release of The Shining Darkness, the "Infernity" archetype's strategy became Graveyard-centric. Because the most common way of emptying the hand is through discarding effects, the Graveyard should load up very quickly with "Infernities" to Special Summon with the effects of "Infernity Mirage", "Infernity Necromancer" and "Infernity Launcher". As a bonus, "Infernity Avenger" can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard in response to the destruction of an "Infernity," maintaining field advantage while also potentially returning as a level 3+ Tuner. Note, it's best to avoid cards like "Full Salvo", "Fine", and "Rope of Life", because although they empty the hand, they typically don't generate more than momentary advantage. An "Infernity" player should always plan for the long-term. A well-built "Infernity" Deck can churn out several powerful Synchro Monsters and Xyz Monsters per turn. "Infernity Launcher" can allow for even more Synchro Summons and Xyz Summons via a combination of "Infernity Necromancer", "Infernity Archfiend", and/or "Infernity Avenger". With the release of "Lavalval Chain", most "Infernity" decks have changed to run only "Infernity Avenger" as their Tuner or no Tuners at all to ensure a low monster count considering "Infernity Beetle" is only useful when running 3. However, "Mist Wurm" can still easily be made with two Level 4s and an Avenger. "Infernity Mirage" can Tribute itself to Special Summon two more "Infernity" monsters from the Graveyard, for yet another Synchro Monster or an Xyz, if need be. Another good Synchro Monster is "Hundred Eyes Dragon": its ability essentially makes it a fourth copy of any "Infernity" monster, provided it exists in the Graveyard. Normally, you will use its effect to copy either "Infernity Necromancer" or "Infernity Mirage", which will let you Summon back other Infernity monsters in your Graveyard to gain further advantage. Strengths The most noticeable strength of an "Infernity" Deck is its easy Synchro Summoning and Xyz Summoning capabilities. The archetype also boasts its own Counter Trap Card in the form of "Infernity Barrier"- a card that can Negate virtually anything- as well as its own Normal Trap Card in "Infernity Break" which takes care of any threats that Infernity Barrier cannot handle. "Infernity" decks create long chains of Synchro and/or Xyz Summons, which concludes with up to three primed "Infernity Barriers" and "Infernity Breaks" backing a field of powerful Synchro and/or Xyz Monsters. This set up is nearly invincible if achieved. Weaknesses "Infernities", despite their enormous Synchro Summoning and Xyz Summoning ability, have a number of crucial weaknesses. Cards that banish, negate effects or stop your options, like "Macro Cosmos," "Dimensional Fissure," "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror", "Necrovalley", "Royal Decree", "Rivalry of Warlords" and "Skill Drain," are major threats. These shortcomings can be combated with side-decked copies of "Imperial Iron Wall", "Burial from a Different Dimension", and "Mystical Space Typhoon" or "Twister". Most of these threats can be dealt with quickly by using "Diamond Dire Wolf", however it is a bit of a double-edged sword, as you now lose your monster and had to change your play to your disadvantage even though you got rid of a problematic card. Cards like "Effect Veiler", "Maxx "C"" "D.D. Crow" and "Battle Fader" that can be activated from the hand can also pose problems, due to the fact you need to empty out your hand and you may have no more plays left if victim to these cards. "Mind Drain" will help greatly against these threats, rendering them all useless to your opponent but not hurting you, as you need no hand and therefore cannot run them. Be warned that you will not be able to activate the effect of "Infernity Archfiend" from the hand while "Mind Drain" is face-up on the field, so you may want to use one or two copies of "Trap Stun" to counter this negative. Without a strong Extra Deck, "Infernities" are a fairly weak archetype, with their most powerful non-Synchro card being "Infernity General," sporting 2700 ATK. Furthermore, the deck's dependency on an empty hand is a weakness in itself. Field-wipers like "Judgment Dragon" or "Black Rose Dragon" can seriously cripple the deck if a player decides to set his or her entire hand in order to gain access to "Infernity" effects. "Infernity Guardian" could be a life-saver in such a situation. However, it is also possible to capitalize on this said internal weakness by simply forcing your opponent to have cards in their Hand. Directly, cards like "Dark Bribe" "Destiny HERO - Defender", "Chainsaw Insect", "Level Modulation", "Hiro's Shadow Scout", "Morphing Jar" "The Bistro Butcher" and "The Gift of Greed" can be good in doing this. A huge weakness of "Infernity" is you will often find yourself in situations where you are top decking if your opponent has responses to your initial plays, putting you in a situation where you are banking on drawing a lucky card, such as top decking an "Infernity Archfiend". Because of the requirement of having no cards in your hand, you also will sometimes draw too many monsters even when keeping the monster count low, or you will draw too many Spells/Traps. Therefore, you will be unable to make any plays. "Infernity Barrier" and "Infernity Break", while powerful cards, can pose problems when you draw them but do not have the requirements to activate them in your hand. Because "Infernities" are very dependent on other cards in your deck to support your plays, you will have problems if you draw certain cards without drawing the necessary support to make them beneficial. For instance, drawing an "Infernity Archfiend" with no way of Special Summoning it or getting it in your Graveyard to Special Summon it via "Infernity Necromancer", drawing too many "Stygian Street Patrol"s with no monsters in your hand to benefit its effect, and so on. Post-September 2010 After the September 2010 Forbidden list's restriction on "Infernity Launcher", the "Infernity" Deck began to lean on its control aspect. "Infernity Avenger" replaced "Infernity Beetle" as the deck's primary Tuner. It allows "Infernities" to Summon level 8 Synchro monsters with relative ease, which, without the OTK potential offered by a full play-set of "Infernity Launcher", is necessary for the deck's continued viability. Given that, "Hundred Eyes Dragon" is arguably the most important Synchro monster in the "Infernity" arsenal. As touched upon, it can banish "Infernity Mirage," copy its effect, and then Special Summon "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Necromancer". This triggers a search out of "Infernity Archfiend", usually for "Infernity Barrier", "Infernity Launcher", or "Infernity Mirage". Then, "Infernity Necromancer" Special Summons "Infernity Avenger", which is used to Synchro Summon for another Level 8 Synchro monster. Note that this monster could be another "Hundred Eyes Dragon", which would restart this cycle with the addition of a set "Infernity Barrier." These loops are best finished with "Infernity Doom Dragon": not only a 3000 ATK beatstick equipped with a Burn and destruction effect, but more importantly, an "Infernity" monster with which to fulfill the activation requirement of "Barrier." "Stygian Street Patrol" has some synergy with the deck, although it can be a bit slow if drawn as opposed to being sent straight from the Deck to the Graveyard. It acts as a Special Summon outlet for "Infernity Archfiend" if it's the last card in hand, and as a means of barraging an opponent with Synchro monsters by Special Summoning an "Infernity Mirage" searched by "Infernity Archfiend" after a Normal Summon. If included, a balance between "Armageddon Knight" and "Dark Grepher" as opposed to just "Dark Grepher" is preferred, as "Infernity" Decks tend to have a lower monster-to-Spells/Traps ratio than most Decks, rendering "Dark Grepher's" discard unwieldy. With the release of "Lavalval Chain", the "Infernity" Synchro deck now has much more consistency. It allows for more consistent Synchro Summoning and faster Graveyard set-up, without having to use slow and inconsistent cards such as "Infernity Inferno", "Wave-Motion Inferno", "Dark Eruption", "Into the Void", and "Phantom Hand" by instead using cards such as "Summoner Monk", "Instant Fusion" and "Transmodify". See Post Duel Terminal 7 for more information. Post-Duel Terminal 7 After the release of "Lavalval Chain" in Duel Terminal 7, some players began focusing the "Infernity" Deck solely on Xyz Summoning rather than Synchro Summoning. As a result, the deck has greater resistance to the dreaded "Evilswarm Ophion". The Xyz version of the Deck now focuses entirely on Rank 3 and Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. The only "Infernity" Monsters that are needed in the Deck are "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Necromancer". "Archfiend" is everything to this deck; it searches the key cards and facilitates the negation ability of "Infernity Barrier". "Lavalval Chain" can place him on top of the Deck every turn, netting you a free "Infernity" card every draw phase. This Deck attempts to Xyz Summon "Lavalval Chain" as soon as possible through the use of cards like "Stygian Street Patrol", "Instant Fusion" and "Summoner Monk". By using "Chain", you can draw into "Infernity Archfiend" every turn, allowing him to search out the Deck's key trap cards, "Infernity Break" and "Infernity Barrier". These traps negate or destroy your opponent's cards, giving the "Infernity" Deck more of a Stun feel than ever before. "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" is a very useful Xyz monster in this deck. If you have the option to Xyz summon a second Xyz monster after "Lavalval Chain", "Master Key Beetle" can send another "Infernity Archfiend" to the graveyard while also allowing you to protect your "Infernity Barrier"s from "Mystical Space Typhoon", a card often used to pick off your "Infernity Barrier"s. "Seven Tools of the Bandit" is a good trap card for protecting your "Infernity Barrier"s and monsters from cards like "Mirror Force" and "Compulsory Evacuation Device". "Archfiend Heiress" and "Archfiend Palabyrinth" work incredibly well in this deck. "Dark Grepher", "Armageddon Knight", "Lavalval Chain", and "Foolish Burial" can all activate the effect of "Archfiend Heiress", which allows you to add 1 "Archfiend Palabyrinth" to your hand from your deck. Using "Archfiend Palabyrinth", you can banish either a used-up "Infernity Necromancer" or another "Infernity Archfiend" to special summon "Infernity Archfiend" from your deck. Usually, banishing "Infernity Necromancer" doesn't put you at a disadvantage if you have already used its effect to special summon an "Infernity Archfiend" from your graveyard, because special summoning another "Infernity Archfiend" will allow you to add "Infernity Barrier" to your hand, setting you up for an OTK in the second turn with the +500 ATK boost "Archfiend Palabyrinth" offers. Another way some players run this deck is by still using 1 "Infernity Avenger" as a Tuner, and focusing primarily on Synchro Summoning but using the "Lavalval Chain" combos and other combos from the Xyz deck to help you Synchro Summon and gain advantage faster. Also, you may possibly use 1 "Infernity Mirage" for the Hundred Eyes combos. This version of the deck can easily Synchro Summon "Hundred Eyes Dragon", "Void Ogre Dragon", or "Infernity Doom Dragon" (and on occasion two of the forementioned in one turn depending on how well you drew) first turn whilst also having Infernity Barriers searched the same turn, and not slowing down the deck at all because "Lavalval Chain", "Summoner Monk", "Armageddon Knight", "Instant Fusion", "Transmodify" and "Dark Grepher" make it extremely easy to get your Graveyard set up with everything you need for your Level 8 Synchros. You simply use the same combos as in the Xyz version, but send an "Infernity Avenger" to your Graveyard at some point then use "Infernity Necromancer" to resurrect him after having an "Infernity Archfiend" out on your field as well. Getting these three out on the field at once is extremely easy, you can use "Summoner Monk" to summon whatever monster you need at the time, then "Instant Fusion" for another "Lavalval Chain" if need be to send another card you need to your Graveyard, and "Infernity Launcher" to resurrect them all. You can send "Stygian Street Patrol"s to your Graveyard as well, then Special Summon the cards you need for the combo using his effect. "Transmodify" works very well in making your first turn Level 8 Synchros. You can use it on an "Infernity Necromancer" after already having used the "Infernity Necromancer" to Special Summon from your Graveyard "Infernity Avenger" or "Infernity Archfiend". This will let you Special Summon another "Infernity Archfiend" for an extra "Infernity Archfiend" search. Then with "Infernity Launcher" discard the "Infernity Avenger" you added to your hand and Tribute the Launcher for a Level 8 Synchro, after Xyz Summoning into a "Lavalval Chain" to send more monsters to your Graveyard you may need for the combo using the "Infernity Archfiend" you just summoned. Another great way is using "One for One" to both discard a monster you need in your Graveyard whom you had already searched using "Infernity Archfiend", then summon "Infernity Mirage" to Special Summon from your Graveyard Archfiend, Necromancer, and Avenger. There are many combos to make the first turn Level 8 Synchros and you do it using almost the same ways you make multiple Xyz first turn. This version of the deck gives the player extra negation power using "Void Ogre Dragon", good plays for future turns using "Hundred Eyes Dragon" (especially when combined with "Lavalval Chain"), and easy monster destroying with burn damage without the risks attacking brings using "Infernity Doom Dragon". All three of these monsters also have an extremely powerful 3000 ATK, whereas the Xyz variant's strongest monsters are only 2500 ATK. "Hundred Eyes Dragon" is arguably the most important Synchro monster in this build. By Synchro Summoning "Hundred Eyes Dragon" while also having a "Lavalval Chain" out (which you normally will), you can use "Lavalval Chain" to send whichever monster you want from your Deck to your Graveyard, then use "Hundred Eyes Dragon" to copy that monster's effects. With an "Infernity Necromancer" in your Graveyard, you can use "Hundred Eyes Dragon" to banish it and copy its effects then gain the ability to Special Summon an "Infernity Archfiend" from your Graveyard. Then, with "Infernity Archfiend"'s search you can grab another "Infernity Necromancer", and Normal Summon it, then activate its effect to Special Summon "Infernity Avenger", then Synchro Summon into another Level 8 Synchro. Also, you can search more "Infernity Barrier"s via this combo too. You can also use "Hundred Eyes Dragon"'s effect to copy "Infernity Mirage" instead. By tributing himself to Special Summon "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Necromancer", you can gain another "Infernity Barrier" and a different Level 8 Synchro. Because "Hundred Eyes Dragon is not solely limited to copying only "Infernity" monsters' effects, you can also copy "Summoner Monk" and gain the ability to summon another Level 4 monster from your Deck by discarding a Spell. Also, you can copy "Dark Grepher" to send even more monsters to your Graveyard and give you even more plays depending on what else you have out on your field. Keep in mind also, that since "Hundred Eyes Dragon" copies the name of the monster you banish as well as their effects, if you copy "Infernity Necromancer" or "Infernity Mirage" you now also meet the requirements to activate "Infernity Barrier". "Void Ogre Dragon" is an extremely powerful monster in this deck. Not only does it have 3000 ATK, but it can negate a Spell/Trap once per turn during either player's turn, unlike "Infernity Barrier" which just negates one card. Also, you can push for wins faster often due to the fact that you can negate a Spell/Trap on your turn right after Synchro Summoning "Void Ogre Dragon", whereas you must set "Infernity Barrier" before you can activate it. Because you can have "Void Ogre Dragon" on the field alongside other "Infernity" monsters with "Infernity Barrier"s set, your negation power is virtually unstoppable. "Infernity Doom Dragon" will allow you to destroy monsters without having to attack the turn you added your "Infernity Barrier"s to your hand. Since you can't activate "Infernity Barrier" the turn you set it, this is extremely useful for destroying your opponent's monsters if they have backrow you may be worried about. More importantly, "Infernity Doom Dragon" can fulfill the requirements to activate "Infernity Barrier" as a 3000 ATK monster, giving your opponent a hard time finding a way around the "Infernity Barrier"s come their turn. "Infernity Avenger" also meets the requirements to activate "Infernity Barrier", giving you more use out of your "Infernity Barrier"s. Additionally, Avenger can be resurrected if a monster you control is destroyed by battle, and gain the Level of that monster. This is very useful for both avoiding attacks from your opponent and for more Synchro Summoning. You can even have your own monsters destroy themselves by attacking an opponent's monster, and then gain another Level 8 Synchro in your second "Main Phase". Normally, the only Xyz Monster you usually will need to use in this build is "Lavalval Chain". Besides that, you will usually Synchro Summon even though you only run 1 Tuner. However, you can still easily Xyz Summon if you need to, giving you no hassle against "Evilswarm Ophion". Trivia * In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when Kalin says "Infernity", you can hear him mispronouncing it "Infinity". * In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episode 54 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episode 55 the word Infernity was used instead of Infernalty (ep. 33-35). For example, when Kalin played his "Infernality Fiend" in episode 33, he then later called it by its TCG name when Dueled Yusei again (ep. 54-55). This may have been because the "Infernity" archetype was not officially released when episodes 33-35 premiered, so the name was not completely decided yet. * This deck has great symbolance with its user in the anime, Kalin Kessler's mindset. Kalin believes he must pay for his wrongdoings, and "fate" determines whether or not he will win. He largely determines his win or loss off his topdecks, as he must have no cards in his hand when playing this deck. This can be well said about the playstyle of "Infernity" decks, as it is an almost guaranteed win if you draw a good hand, but you will likely lose very quickly if you draw a bad hand and are unable to empty it fast enough, unless you topdeck an extremely lucky card such as "Infernity Archfiend" while having an empty hand. * The new "Infernity" cards used in the manga have a Medieval theme. * The handless effect of the "Infernity" archetype is identical to the "Hellbent" effect of the "Rakdos" related cards from Magic: The Gathering. ** Additionally, the "Rakdos" cards use Red/Fire and Black/Darkness mana, while "Infernity" monsters are DARK-Attribute monsters and their artwork generally depicts them in some fiery location. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes